Cztery miłości Percedala
by m.tarnina
Summary: Ćwiczenie oparte na "Czterech miłościach", zbiór czterech miniatur rozgrywających się od 25 odc. 1 sezonu.
1. Agape

Percidal wybiega z lasu na wypaloną przecinkę, szarą od popiołów. Powietrze jest gorzkie, palące. Po pierwszym wdechu nie może powstrzymać kaszlu.

Wreszcie ociera usta grzbietem dłoni, a miecz w jego ręku pyta ironicznie – Już?

Percidal prostuje się, nie opuszczając ręki.

Przed nim, pośrodku pola szarości, wielka mosiężna flasza na nóżkach celuje rurowatą łapą w smukłą postać w czerni.

Maleńka w porównaniu z tym metalowym czymś, zasłania własnym ciałem omdlewającą księżniczkę. Percidal nie wie, co się stało, i nie zastanawia się nad tym.

Jeden skok i już jest przy niej. Ostrzem miecza zasłania się przed ciosem.

\- Uwolnij mnie! - żąda Rubilax.

W pierwszym odruchu iop chce rzucić miecz w fioletowe oko mechanicznego potwora, ale wtedy shushu mógłby się z nim połączyć, a to nie byłoby dobrze.

Ale jeśli nie ma siły, żeby zapanować nad Rubliaxem, czy ma jej dość, żeby obronić damę? Przekonamy się, mówi sobie w duchu.

Mdleją mu ramiona, ale nie ustępuje. Nie jest już iopem Percidalem ze Smutnogrodu, albo raczej jest nim, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Jedyne, co się liczy, to życie i bezpieczeństwo dam. Rycerze bronią dam. Po to istnieją. Jeśli pozwoli je skrzywdzić, jeśli nie poświęci wszystkiego ich obronie, to przekreśli samą ideę rycerstwa. Rycerstwo stanie się pustym słowem, a on nie będzie już niczym zupełnie. Rycerz broni dam. To takie jasne.

\- Uwolnij mnie! - prosi Rubilax, i tym razem Percidal się zgadza. Wie, że prośba jest szczera. Może Rubilax też na swój sposób jest rycerzem.

\- Misiek? - szepce niepewnie dama za jego plecami, ale uspokaja ją – Tak, Evo, to ja! Rubilax zostawił mi kontrolę.

I rzeczywiście, shushu poddaje się woli rycerza. Bez oporów i protestów, bez jednego słowa użycza mu swojej siły, jakby i on dokonał wyboru.

Tysiąc igieł palących jak lód przeszywa serce Percidala, ale to nic.

Nie trafiły w te, których życia broni.

Opuszcza go siła Rubilaxa, ale to nic. Potem opuszcza go własna.

Percidal osuwa się na kolana, w ramiona damy, ale to dobrze. Nie pozwolił jej skrzywdzić. Wypełnił swój cel.

Teraz dzieło przejmą inni.

Gorąca łza pada na jego policzek, ale na sercu mu lekko.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – błaga go dama, a on tłumaczy jej, łagodnie, jak przystało rycerzowi.

\- Nie umieram, Evangelino. Przechodzę do legendy.

Ćmi mu się trochę w oczach, ale tej prawdy jest doskonale świadomy, wypełnia całe jego serce.

Rycerz nie umiera.

Odchodzi do legendy, dołącza do szeregu obrońców królestwa bez kresu.


	2. Eros

Evangeline tańczy. Lekka i smukła, skacze z dachu na dach, srebrzysta w świetle księżyca.

Kiedyś Percidal widział spadającą gwiazdę, jak przemykała przez nocne niebo. Tak właśnie Eva wygląda teraz z góry. Z góry? Uch, jak ten Rubilax sobie z tym radzi? Jak on może narzekać na zamknięcie?

\- Hej. Jesteś?

Ciepła dłoń na gardzie miecza przywraca go do rzeczywistości.

\- Jestem.

Eva wyjmuje miecz zza paska, żeby spojrzeć mu w oko. W jej tęczówkach migocze światło gwiazd, włosy srebrzą się w blasku księżyca.

Gdyby Percidal miał teraz płuca, zaparłoby mu dech, taka jest śliczna.

\- Nie odlatuj – uśmiecha się do niego, dziewczyna o oczach jak szmaragdy.

\- Nigdy – zapewnia, a Eva śmieje się cicho, krótko. To śmiech tylko dla nich dwojga. Dopiero teraz są sami w opuszczonym mieście.

Evangeline starannie wsuwa miecz za pasek, żeby się nie wyśliznął, a Percidal postanawia sobie stanowczo, że od tej chwili, cokolwiek się zdarzy, nie opuści Evy, nie pozwoli sobie ani na moment bujania w obłokach. Tak, prawda, że niewiele może jej pomóc w swoim stanie, ale zrobi, co będzie mógł, bo to jest Eva. Eva, która przyszła do niego z tak daleka, aż nie dowierza własnemu szczęściu.

Teraz, kiedy o niej myśli, kiedy niemal czuje grę jej mięśni pod cienką tkaniną spodni, łatwiej mu się utrzymać w jednym punkcie. Dusza Percidala źle znosi zamknięcie w zimnym żelazie, stale wyrywa się i rozprasza, ale skupienie myśli na Evie pomaga. Percidal obserwuje uważnie, jak piękna łuczniczka bierze rozbieg, żeby przeskoczyć na kolejny dach. Kalenica dudni głucho pod jej obcasami. Eva zatrzymuje się, kładąc dłoń na biodrze tuż obok rękojeści miecza.

\- Dokąd teraz?

\- Chyba tam, gdzie dym – gdyby miał ręce, pokazałby jej ręką.

Smukłe palce Evy gładzą rękojeść percidalowego miecza.

\- Co ten Rubilax kombinuje? - mruczy.

\- Mój mistrz powiedziałby, że chce zawładnąć światem, jak to shushu.

\- Tak?

\- No, tak kiedyś powiedział. Evo…

\- Mhm? - Nie poruszyła się, ale Percidal wie, że zaraz skoczy, więc mówi spiesznie – Będziesz ostrożna?

\- Ja? - Evangeline wyjmuje miecz i przyciska ostrze płazem do policzka, szybciej, niż iop zdołałby mrugnąć. - I to ty mi to mówisz?

Percidal przewraca okiem. - Tak też możemy szukać przygód.

\- Zdecydowanie wolę cię trzymać za rękę, niż za rękojeść.

\- Rubilax nie zrobi ci krzywdy, ale inne shushu…

\- Miałam już sprawę z innym shushu – Eva wsuwa miecz z powrotem na pasek.

\- Wcale się ich nie boję.

Może, gdyby słuchał jej uszami, umknęłoby mu drżenie głosu Evy, ale wie, że jest zdecydowana. Najdzielniejsza dziewczyna świata. Tak bardzo chciałby móc walczyć u jej boku. Obronić ją.

\- Więc ruszamy?

\- Ruszamy.

Eva zeskakuje w ciemną alejkę.


	3. Philia

\- I zagasło światło na górach, i noc zapadła nad iopem i nad smokiem.

Bard po raz ostatni uderza w struny, kłania się, zamiatając kapeluszem klepisko i ustępuje z kręgu światła. Eva wzdycha cichutko. Jej smukłe palce wsuwają się pod dłoń Percidala, spoczywającą na szorstkich deskach stołu i przeplatają z jego palcami. Iop odwraca się do niej z uśmiechem.

\- Ten Rykke Errel był niesamowity – głos Yugo przepełnia szczery podziw.

W półmroku rumieniec na policzkach Evangeliny wydaje się ciemny.

\- Ano – przyznaje Percidal – prawdziwy iop.

\- Głupek, znaczy – Ruel mruczy w głąb kufla, ale i tak wszyscy go słyszą. Eva przytrzymuje rękę Percidala na stole.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?

\- Dał się zabić za martwą dziewuchę, to mam na myśli.

Kufel stuka o blat. Amalia prycha. - Za guldena w tobie romantyzmu.

\- Romantyzm. Pff. Gdyby zginął, rabując smoczy skarbiec, to rozumiem. Wypadek przy pracy. Ale samemu leźć smokowi do paszczy?

\- Czasami trzeba – odzywa się Yugo, a Percidal wtóruje – Właśnie!

\- Dobra, dobra, dzieciaki. Pogadamy, jak będziecie mieli moje lata.

\- Jeśli doszedłeś do nich, chowając się po kątach, to ja dziękuję – Eva odchyla się na oparcie krzesła, puszczając dłoń swego rycerza.

\- Życia nie odkupisz za żadne pieniądze.

\- Jaka szkoda, co, Ruel? - chichocze Amalia, ale przerywa jej Yugo.

\- Ale to nie chodzi o życie, prawda? To znaczy, nie o długie życie.

\- To było przed Powodzią Ogresta, a o Rykke Errelu ciągle śpiewają pieśni – popiera go Percidal.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że dawno gryzie ziemię – ucina Ruel, ale Eva wtrąca – I tak by umarł, to było setki lat temu. Ale żyje w pieśni.

\- Nasza poetka – mruczy Ruel pod nosem.

\- Daj jej spokój! Nie zrozumiesz prawdziwej miłości – Amalia opiera policzek na dłoni, a łokieć na stole. - On nie mógł bez niej żyć, nie dociera to do ciebie?

Ruel parska – Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałem.

\- No, nie wiem, Amalio – mówi Eva z namysłem.

\- Właśnie ty powinnaś go rozumieć – zaczyna księżniczka, ale Yugo wpada jej w słowo – Nie, Eva ma rację. Bardzo ją kochał, ale to nie wszystko.

\- A co jeszcze chcesz? Kochał ją i już! Przecież nie dał się zabić tylko po to, żeby przejść do legendy.

\- Nie – mówi Percidal poważnie. - Nie tylko.

\- Co ty tam wiesz – mruczy Amalia.

\- Smok palił wioski i w ogóle – zabiera głos Yugo. - Trzeba go było powstrzymać.

\- I od razu zabić? Ty byś się z nim dogadał.

Yugo śmieje się cicho. - Starałbym się, ale Bolgrot nie słuchał, pamiętasz?

\- Co z tego? Zabiłbyś mnie, ot tak, gdybym przestała cię słuchać? - Amalia pochyla się do niego, a Yugo parska śmiechem, rozcierając kark. - Ty nigdy nie słuchasz.

\- Ale nie pustoszysz kraju, przynajmniej dopóki nim nie rządzisz – rzuca Eva. Potem, nie zwracając uwagi na zirytowane „ej!" dodaje – Gdyby to był pierwszy lepszy smok skądbądź, nie jego przyjaciel, dziwilibyście się Rykkemu?

\- Wtedy nie byłoby takiej dobrej historii – podsumowuje Percidal. Eva przyciąga go lekko do siebie.

\- Właśnie – zgadza się Yugo. - Chyba, żeby był taki wielki jak trzech Grougaloraganów.

\- Nie, nawet wtedy. To znaczy, to by było bohaterskie, ale nie aż tak.

Percidal obejmuje ją delikatnie w talii. - Właśnie.

Ruel cmoka, kręcąc głową – Dobrali się jak w korcu maku.

Eva całuje Percidala w policzek – Otóż to.


	4. Storge

Stojący w progu Percidal ocieka wodą. Peleryna na jego ramionach przypomina mokrą szmatę.

\- Pada – oznajmia, wchodząc do pokoju. Eva podnosi jasną głowę znad książki.

\- Hmm, widzę.

Deszcz bębni w okiennice, starannie zamknięte i zaryglowane, ale na stole żarzą się węgle w ceramicznej podstawce, wypełniając pokój różowawym blaskiem. Percidal klęka przy nim, żeby ogrzać zgrabiałe ręce.

\- Zachlapiesz wszystko – Evangeline podciąga się na oparciu kanapy i odkłada książkę na brzeg stolika, z dala od kapiących z iopowej czupryny kropli.

Sięgając do zapinki jego peleryny, muska palcami obojczyk, ale on wcale nie czuje jej dotyku.

\- Zimny jesteś jak lód – mruczy Eva, rozpinając na nim płaszcz. - Marsz do łazienki, osuszyć się.

Zbyt przemarznięty, żeby protestować, Percidal posłusznie wstaje i wlecze się za plecione z gałązek przepierzenie.

\- Po co w ogóle patrolować las przy tej pogodzie? - sarka Eva. Siekący w ściany deszcz zagłusza pobrzękiwanie fajansowych naczyń.

\- Wszystkie potwory już dawno się pochowały. Albo potopiły. Mogę wejść?

\- Proszę – powstrzymując dygotanie, odwiesza ręcznik na kołek. Eva wchodzi, żeby rozwiesić pelerynę na sznurku i stopą podsuwa pod nią miednicę z kąta. Potem wyżyma do miednicy trzymaną w ręku ścierkę.

Percidal, zarumieniony, rozciera kark, kiedy Eva zawiesza szmatę na sznurku.

\- Sam bym posprzątał. Nie męcz się.

Eva przewraca oczami. - Głupi iop. Odrobina ruchu na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi.

\- Ale…

\- Ale?

Wyprowadza go za rękę z łazienki i popycha na kanapę. Na stoliku stoją dwa kubki, na podstawie z żarem zielony czajniczek w delikatne pandawańskie szlaczki.

\- Eniripsa kazała ci odpoczywać.

\- Leżałam cały dzień. Zresztą, za parę tygodni oboje będziemy mieli pełne ręce roboty – siada przy nim, wolno i ostrożnie, a on ściąga z oparcia kanapy gruby pled, żeby otulić jej bose stopy.

Woda śpiewa w czajniku. Evangeline nachyla się powoli, ale Percidal ją uprzedza i sam nalewa wrzątek do kubków. Natychmiast bucha z nich gorąca, pachnąca para.

\- Nie musisz wszystkiego robić za mnie, naprawdę – w tonie Evy irytacja miesza się z czułością. Percidal podaje jej kubek.

\- Lubię ci pomagać – mruczy, podciągając pled drugą ręką.

\- Głupi iop – miękkie jak len włosy muskają mu ramię. Cra wzdycha i przytula się do jego boku, opierając ciepły policzek na barku iopa.

\- Mądralińska cra – kontruje Percidal, obejmując ją pod kocem.

\- Uhm. Pij herbatę, żebyś trochę odtajał.

Deszcz bębni w okiennice. Percidal przełyka herbatę i rozkoszne ciepło rozchodzi mu się po kościach.

Przez chwilę piją w milczeniu, oparci jedno o drugie, słuchając deszczu. Eva jest cieplutka jak piecyk, ale i Percidal rozgrzewa się powoli. Kubek nie parzy go już w palce.

Odstawia go na stół i bierze Evę za rękę.

\- Mogę już nie chodzić na patrole, jeśli nie chcesz – ofiarowuje się.

\- I nudzić się tu przez cały dzień? - prycha śmiechem Eva. - Nie ma mowy.

\- Chociaż mógłbyś się cieplej ubierać – dodaje po chwili. - Żebym jeszcze tobie nie musiała matkować, jak zachorujesz.

\- No wiesz? - iop prostuje się dumnie, a koc spływa mu na kolana.

Eva chichocze. Odstawia kubek i składa blond głowę na piersi swojego rycerza.

\- Głupi iop – mruczy.

\- Mądralińska cra – Percidal obejmuje ją delikatnie. Razem słuchają deszczu.


End file.
